


He, who holds you dearly

by sesray



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ep 11 dou, I continued the demon au, I'm honestly dead, M/M, More long than expected
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesray/pseuds/sesray
Summary: Sus ansias no cesaban y poder verlo era lo que Yuuri más anelaba en ese mismo instante, desde aquella vez que dio su partida, desde que se conocieron.
  Oh, desde que se miraron por última vez.
Entre la fria noche, dos seres se sostuvieron juntos. Bailando el vals del viento y el océano.Sequela de este fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> No estaba planeado la continuación del otro fic, sinceramente pero una hermosa persona en Tumblr me pidió que lo siguiera y no me pude negar (^♡^) 
> 
> Espero que les guste~

La nostalgía es algo que se plasma en la cabeza de Yuuri muchas veces. Más de las que se debería cuando eres un estudiante universitario y vives a millones de kilometros de tu hogar natal.

Yuuri recuerda muy bien su pueblo natal como la palma de su mano. Recuerda la fragancia de los petalos de cerezos y las calles solitarias a las 5 de la mañana cuando se quedaba hasta demaciado tarde para ver el atardecer en la playa.

Recuerda el tipo de personas alli; la gente era amable y la mayoria eran adultos de avanzada edad, que por alguna razón aun recordaban su rostro al pasar de todos los años. Y aún recordaban su nombre, y lo decian con alegría, arrugas colgando felizmente de su rostro cuando pasaba por las calles después del colegio.

Y el hecho de que estar en un tren de camino hacia donde había anhelado tanto a ir, era emocionante y le daba recuerdos de aquellos tiempos de su infancia.

Pero esa mañana, sentado en uno de los asientos de los trenes, esperando pacientemente por llegar a su pueblo con audifonos puestos, disfrutando la tranquilidad del viaje; se encontro a si mismo pensando en unos familiares ojos color cielo.

Era de vez en cuando que pensaba en él, desde que dio su partir sin un correcto "adiós". Había veces que su mente se iba y se enfocaba en pensar en él, distanciandose de la clase o del tema que daban. Algunas veces se preguntaba si él estaba bien.

Suspiró y apoyó su codo en uno de los brazos de los asientos, enfocándose en el paisaje afuera que solo daba en arboles y uno que otra plantación de arróz, oyendose las cordinadas y finas notas de piano empezando en sus audifonos.

Algunas veces se preguntaba si el regresaría.

Desde su partida, no había rastro de él. Ni siquiera cuando Yuuri más deseaba que el estuviera, no pareciera que respondiera a su llamado.

Se había desvanecido por completo. Y eso le había dejado en un estado deplorable con bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos y más de dos tazas de café tomadas para impedirse a si mismo caer en un profundo sueño en medio de sus clases.

 _Todo esto por alguien, quien se lo imaginaria de ti, Katsuki Yuuri._ Pensó y suspiró de mala gana.

Una mano toco su hombro, sobresaltandolo para voltearse con ojos sorprendidos y jalar de un tirón sus audifonos.

– I'm sorry.– Dijo la persona. Era pelirroja con cabello hasta el empiezo de su cuello y bastos ojos azules oscuros.

Yuuri solto un involuntario gemido de confusión, para después carraspear, enderezándose con un furioso rubor por sus mejillas. La pelirroja soltó una pequeña risa.

–I-in what can i help you?– Dijo, tartamudeando. Su ingles no era fluido pero al menos lo dejo sobrevivir en la jungla de Detroit por cinco años y no se haría el inexperto ahora.

La mujer rió y rebusco en su bolso, tarareando una canción. Entre unos segundos, esta saco un sobre; de un viejo color crema, sin nada escrito encima. Yuuri parpadeo y miro a la mujer, después al sobre, para luego agarrarlo y hecharle una ojeada.

Arqueó las cejas cuando vio un pequeño petalo de cerezo en unas de las puntas de la carta y volteo su mirada hacia donde estaba la mujer. Pero antes de que pudiera articular algo, la pelirroja se había ido sin rastro o palabra.

Dio un confuso gemido, mirando hacia los dos lados del pasillo del tren para poder al menos saber donde se había ido, pero no había señal de la mujer. Se puso nuevamente en su asiento y miro la carta con consternación.

Toco el pequeño petalo de cerezo, que parecia estar pegado a la carta y ladeo su cabeza en total confusión. ¿Qué diablos?

La voz metalica del tren resono por toda la cabina, haciendo pegar su atención, anunciando que la siguiente parada seria en Hasetsu.

Yuuri suspiró mientras guardaba la carta en uno de sus bolsillos de su chaleco y subia su tapabocas para cubrirlo del frio. Y espero hasta la parada de tren con un sentimiento extraño colándose por todo su abdomen.

* * *

Después de unos impacientes minutos, el tren se detuvo en frente de la estación y desde la ventana de la cabina podía ver lo viejo que estaba aquella parada con uno que otro banquillo oxidado y poca gente esperando por el tren. Cuando bajo, entre pequeños empujones y arrastros de su maleta; quitandose su tapabocas, inhalo con suavidad y sonrio para si mismo.

Era triste que el haya abandonado tal lugar que emanaba tanta tranquilidad y vergonzosas pero tiernas anecdotas. Y de lo que podia percibir, el lugar no había cambiado en nada; desde donde estaba aun podia oler el melancólico olor a océano y arena humeda.

Su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo y lo saco, para ver un mensaje de su vieja instructora de ballet.

_**Minako-sensei** _

_He estado aqui afuera hace como dos horas, Katsuki yuuri, donde andas?_

Rió mientras caminaba entre la gente que salia y entraba a la estación, hablando entre si. Con lentitud salio de la estación, encontrandose con la fria brisa de la presente primavera y el silencio de la pequeña ciudad; entre eso, pudo distinguir una cabellera castaña viniendo a su dirección con rapidos pasos y no se dio cuenta de quien era hasta que se abalanzo a él, casi dejandolo en el piso.

–¡Yuuri!–Dijo su entrenadora de ballet con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le agarro de los hombros y le sacudio unas cuantas veces. –¡Mira como has crecido! ¡Y en cara no has cambiado!

El pelinegro rió mientras posaba sus frias manos encima de las de su entrenadora para que parara de sacudirle y le dio una tranquila sonrisa. Su entrenadora no había cambiado en nada, además de la forma en como se peinaba; hasta el mismo aroma de hace cinco años permanecia en ella.

–Usted tampoco, Minako-sensei. Sigue igual como la recuerdo.– Dijo y su entrenadora le golpeó el hombro con puño cerrado mientras reía a carcajadas. Yuuri se agarro el hombro afectado e hizo una mueca de dolor.

–¡Claro que si, niño!– Y soltó una sonrisa triunfadora, mientras que le jaloneaba del brazo y empezaba a caminar, agarrando la maleta que iba en su hombro. –Lo bueno es que estas aquí. Hiroko va estar feliz de verte, después de todos estos años.

 _Ah, si. Mi madre._ Pensó y le sonrio a la mujer mientras era llevado a rastras por la ciudad de Hasetsu.

Y recorrieron las calles del pueblo, a paso rápido pero agradable con la voz de su instructora llenando sus oidos con historias que se había perdido en los ultimos años; estaba llena de emoción y color, y ella se volteaba a verlo con ojos brillantes en pasión, mientras contaba. Y Yuuri solo veia sus ojos brillar asi unas cuantas veces en los largos que se habían conocido y era agradable.

Entre su recorrido, se pudieron encontrar vendedores, con canas sobradas en sus cabellos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saludandoles con una infinita emoción que le hacía sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago al más joven.

Todo era igual como recordaba.

Al llegar a la pequeña posada o mucho más conocida por su casa de años, otro pequeño cosquillo se hizo presente en su pecho y una inexplicable sentimiento de ansiesas se apodero de él. Minako le arrastró nuevamente hasta la puerta del local y lo abrió de golpe, quitándose sus zapatos y gritar a todo pulmón, antes de poder ayudar al más joven con sus maletas.

–¡Yuuri esta aqui!– Gritó y en menos de unos segundos; una mujer, pelo castaño, baja y lente redondos, se asomó de un cuarto y Yuuri vio como la emoción hacía sus ojos brillar, mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia los recién llegados. El pelinegro rió para si mismo, abriendo sus brazos para recibir a su madre en ellos.

–¡Yuuri!– Llamó emocionada, tirándose en los brazos de su hijo, abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas que tenia. Y el mencionado la estrujo en sus brazos, reconociendo el aroma caracterizado de arina y té. –Bienvenido, hijo.

–Estoy devuelta, ma.– Rió mientras veía a su hermana, ahora con enormes mechas rubias en su cabello venir hacia ellos junto a su padre, con unas cuantas arrugas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos. Yuuri dejo de estrujar a su madre y recibio una fuerte palmada en la espalda por su hermana, junto a una suave palmada en el hombro por su padre. Les sonrió, sintiéndose demaciado feliz.

–Que bueno es tenerte devuelta, Yuuri. Ya me iba a ser cargo de tu cuarto para mi uso personal.– Dijo su hermana, con una sonrisa ladina en su cara.

–¡Hey!–Exclamó, recibiendo risas de sus familiares. Este rió con ellos, sintiendose como en casa una vez más.

* * *

Entre platicas incesantes en la mesa, junto a sus padres y Minako, conversaban de los sucesos de los ultimos años. Entre muchos, le dio una buena carcajada al saber que su padre había hecho el ridiculo una vez más en las borracheras de fin de año y Minako confundiendo a un extranjero ese mismo día bajo la influencia del alcohol.

Yuuri se sentia como en casa después de tantos años afuera del país y extrañaba la soledad de las calles, no como en Detroit, que era ruido a irreconosibles horas de la noche. Era agradable estar devuelta.

Después de comer y ayudar a recoger todo, el menor fue a su vieja habitación al final del corredor de habitaciones y suspiró en alivio. Arrastró su maleta hacia alli y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con todo igual que de como lo había dejado.

Su cama arreglada, con la esquina de sus trofeos de patinaje artistico intactos y aun brillando; se imaginaba que su madre o hermana se había tomado la molestia de pulir los trofeos mientras el estaba ausente. Se acercó a su cama, acostándose de un sentón con un largo suspiro escapar sus labios.

Se quito sus lentes y los posicionó a un lado de él, mirando al cielo razo de su cuarto, hundiéndose en sus interminables pensamientos. Siendo interrumpidos después cuando el color amarillo se filtro por las persianas de su ventana.

Se sento y miro por las persianas, viéndose el cielo de un color pastel con pequeños toques de púrpura y con el color celeste aún intacto. Entre la orilla, podia ver el sol, amarillo y radiante, escondiéndose con lentitud.

Todo era agradable pero algo le hacía demaciada falta alli mismo.

Suspiró y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta inconsientemente para ser recibido por un extraño tacto a papel. Arqueó las cejas confundido y saco el objeto con curiosidad.

 _Ah. La carta_ pensó mientras miraba el sobre, recordando a la mujer pelirroja del tren. Darle una carta y sin siquiera decirle quien se la había dedicado, era muy extraño en realidad.

Rozó con la llema de sus dedos el pétalo de cerezo pegado a la esquina de la carta, alzó un poco el pétalo para verificar si este estaba completamente pegado al papel pero solo encontró una escritura debajo del cerezo. Era de tinta negra y parecia qur la letra era consisa y refinada.

Desconcertado, con suavidad quitó el cerezo, viéndose con más claridad la escritura. Y como suponia, la letra era pequeña pero entendible y elegante. Diciendo en refinado pulso, **'Yuuri'**.

Percatándose de todo, con rapidos y tambaleantes dedos, abriĺ la carta y sacó el papel desequilibradamente. Abriendolo con desesperación y vio, con la misma letra y tinta, diciendo.

_"A castle where dreams were killed, souls dance with the heartbeat of the moon and the sound of the weaves. The wind blows away the flowers, with him, our love."_

Yuuri repite aquellas palabras en un murmulló, debajo de su respiración y ve hacia su ventana, el sol sin un rastro de existencia pero dejando a su paso el cielo lleno de color cálidos y pasteles, consigo la manta de estrellas que llenaran cuando todo se vaya.

Inconsientemente, con raspoza voz y mente llena insesables voces, dice.

_–Viktor._

Sale con delicadeza, deslizándose involuntariamente y él solo piensa en los bastos ojos azul claro. Traga en seco y se para de su cama de un golpe, hechando a correr al salir de su habitación.

 _Esta aqui. Esta aqui._ Repetia en su cabeza mientras corria hacia la entrada del local de su familia, poniendose sus zapatos y bufando, oyéndose unos inquietantes pasos viniendo hacia él.

–¿A donde vas, Yuuri?– Pregunta su madre, con consternada expresión. El pelinegro solo suspiró con felicidad y se voltea a su madre con una sonrisa pequeña pero dulce.

–A ver a alguien, ma.– Dijo mientras abria la puerta del local. –No te preocupes, estaré aqui más tarde.

Salió corriendo de alli, seguido por su madre con confudida expresión, murmurando un hasta luego para después reir y entrar nuevamente al local.

* * *

Las calles de Hasetsu a esa hora de la noche eran frias y abandonadas, con las luces de los locales siendo muy débiles y los faroles llenando las calles, sin un alma rondar atreviéndose a rondar por alli.

Yuuri corria como si su vida dependiera de ello, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer por toda su piel, un agradable cosquilleo en su pecho y el ritmo de su corazón martillar en sus oidos.

Estaba feliz— Diós mio, estaba tan feliz que hasta sonreía mientras corria a el único lugar donde él podria estar. El único y más agradable en el que podia conocerlo de nuevo.

Sus ansias no cesaban y poder verlo era lo que Yuuri más anelaba en ese mismo instante, desde aquella vez que dio su partida, desde que se conocieron.

 _Oh,_ desde que se miraron por última vez.

Llego hacia el lugar; el viejo y único castillo que el pueblo tenia como reliquia. Grandes árboles de cerezo adornando los costados de aquel castillo y su vieja estructura.

Justo en frente, yacian bancas que daban vista al ancho mar con un árbol de cerezo a un lado de una de ellas, dando una vista hermosa a esa hora de la noche. Junto a la fria brisa que soplaba con gentileza.

A paso lento se dirigió hacia aquella banca que yacia debajo del robusto árbol de cerezo y se sento mientras sentia la brisa acariciar su cara con lentitud y suavidad, viendose las ramas llenas de petalos seguir el baile del viento. El mar tranquilo y ningún ruido presente además de su estable respiración.

Cerró los ojos, solo concentrándose en el baile del viento y nada más.

Una fria mano se poso encima de la suya que permanecia reposada en la banca, y miró a un lado suyo, encontrándose a una familiar cabellera rubia ceniza y ojos color cielo con ausentes cuernos como la última vez pero con la familiar vestimenta negra, dirigiendose al mar como lo había hecho también.

– Hola.– Dijo Yuuri mientras aún le veia el perfil del rostro, con cariñosos y grandes ojos marrones. Se volteó, manteniéndole la mirada y le sonrió, agarrando su mano y posandole un casto beso en sus nudillos.

 _Los habitos nunca mueren._ Se dijo mientras recibia anelantes ojos devuelta.

–Hola a ti también.– Respondió, alejando la mano de su acompañante pero nunca soltandola. El pelinegro rió. –Es bueno verte tan sonriente.

Le dijo y el mencionado solo asintió. –Es bueno saber que la poesía es lo tuyo.

–Gracias, me halagas.– Dijo y rió junto al más bajo. – Aunque fue un poco dificil usar las palabras correctas y debatia conmigo mismo si te gustaria.

El pelinegro negó. –Si me ha gustado. No te preocupes de eso.

–Es bueno saberlo. Dijo y se volteo completamente hacia él, dandose cara a cara y le sonrió. Yuuri repitió el acto para después fijar su mirada en el mar extendido al frente suyo pero su acompañante noto un extraño brillo en ellos, asi que sujetó la otra mano del menor, obligandole a verlo a él.

–¿сова, qué pasa? – Le preguntó, pasando sus pulgares en los nudillos del menor con ojos preocupantes dirigidos hacia él. Este miro sus manos y después a sus ojos.

–Es que, pensaba, que era extraño, ¿sabes?–Le dijo, evitando mirar a sus ojos, concentrandolos en sus manos conectadas. Su acompañante arqueo sus cejas.

–¿Qué cosa?– Vio como el pelinegro peleaba para poder encontrar las palabras correctas pero Viktor solo espero hasta que el pudiera decir algo.

–Que quisieras verme de nuevo, sabes?–Le dijo, dandole un pequeño apreton a las manos de su acompañante, nunca conociendo sus ojos.

El rubio solo solto una pequeña risa, conectando su frente con la de Yuuri inesperadamente haciendolo saltar por un momento. Mantuvo sus ojos viendo los marrones y grandes del pelinegro mantenerle la mirada igualmente, junto a un rubor incandecente plagándose en sus mejillas.

Suspiró y se mantuvo así, con ojos cerrados. Disfrutando el tranquilo sonido de los latidos de su humano, junto a la inestable respiración que daba a entender que le estaba poniendo demaciado nervioso. Acarició con suavidad los dedos de su humano.

Después de algunos minutos, se paró de donde estaba y le tendio una mano al pequeño humano.

–¿Me concederias este baile, сова?–Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, con su otro brazo detrás de su espalda. Este le miró consternado.

–Pero no hay música.– Dijo y su acompañante rió.

–Eso no quiere decir que no vayamos a bailar, querido.– Dijo, agarrando la mano que descansaba en el regazo de su humano, parandolo de la banca y dirigiéndolo detrás hasta tener más espacio.

El rubio posó una mano en su cintura, mientras guiaba una de las manos de Yuuri hasta ponerlo encima de su hombro, para después entrelazar sus libres manos juntas. Miró directo a la cara de su humano y le dio un escaso beso en su mejilla.

–Yo te guiaré, ¿esta bien?–Le dijo y Yuuri solo asintió con su mirada evitando los profundos ojos de su acompañante.

Empezaron a danzar con suavidad, girando con elegancia mientras que el acompañante guiaba al humano con delicadeza, encantado por los curiosos y nerviosos ojos del humano mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo de su acompañante. Hasta que su suave voz le llevo a mirarle.

_'Sento una voce che piange lontano_

Anche tu sei stato forse abbandonato' 

Cantaba con sútilez, guiandolo en el baile y nunca despegando sus ojos de él. Con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, le miraba como si el fuera la única cosa importante en ese momento.

_'Orsù finisca presto questo calice di vino Inizio a prepararmi_

 _Adesso fa’ silenzio'_

Su voz era tranquila, como un susurro del viento. Y Yuuri se pregunto, sin sus ojos apartarse de él, ¿si ya había escuchado aquella canción?

_'Con una spada vorrei tagliare_

_Quelle gole che cantano d'amore_

_Vorrei serrar nel gelo le mani_

_Che esprimono quei versi d'ardente passione'_

_Oh, yo se esta canción._ Pensó mientras concentraba sus oidos y ojos a lo que era su acompañante, quien estaba sumergido en su canto pero aun asi, le guiaba en el baile, siendo acompañado por el viento que soplaba más tranquilo que hace muchos minutos atrás.

Aquella canción la había escuchado tantas veces cuando estaba en sus ausentes años en Detroit, no recordaba como pero sabía cada letra de la canción. No a la perfección, pero decente para almenos tararearla.

_'Se potessi vederti_

 _Dalla speranza nascerà'_

Apretó su mano que estaba entrelazada con la de su acompañante y sonrió mientras veia como dirigía su mirada curioso hacia el enlaze de sus manos, y paraba el andar de su baile. Y Yuuri susurró con debilidad pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que su acompañante le escuchara.

_'L’eternità'_

Al decir aquella frase, su querido acompañante rió entre dientes y prosiguio el baile con una sonrisa radiante y contagiosa.

_'Stammi vicino_

_Non te ne andare_

_Ho paura di perderti'_

Cantaron juntos, no tan fuerte pero suave para que ellos dos escucharan. Bailaban con gentileza, a paso lento y mirándose a los ojos. Viendo estrellas y apoyándose el uno del otro.

_'Le tue mani, le tue gambe_

_Le mie mani, le mie gambe_

_I battiti del cuore_

_Si fondono tra loro.'_

El humano posó su cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante, escuchando los lentos latidos y cerró sus ojos para terminar la última parte de la canción.

_'Partiamo insieme'_

Alzo su cabeza, encontrándose los ojos de su acompañante dirigidos a él; fluyendo una inexplicable ternura y adoración. Como si el fuera la única persona que importara.

Y al parecer, lo era.

Su acompañante se inclinó un poco hasta estar cerca su rostro, acercando su cuerpo hasta no tener espacio entre los dos y Yuuri solo quedo mirando sus ojos. Azules claros, profundos como el mar y pareciendo color verde esmeralda con la luz de la luna que yacía encima de ellos. Ocultaban todo secreto pero mantenian tanto cariño.

En un murmullo, bajo y lento. Con sus respiraciones tocándose y ojos atentos, sonrieron.

_'Ora sono pronto.'_

Y las estrellas, junto a las almas que danzaban el baile de la muerte y la luna, tan brillante y cariñosa; fueron los unicos testigos del amor de aquellos dos seres, que proclamaron su afecto con un beso que quedaria marcado en ellos.

El pasante de las sombras agarrando con firmeza y cariño a un simple humano. Y nunca soltandolo.

**Author's Note:**

> сова = búho
> 
> Lo siento si puse tantas cosas y enserio queria ponerlos bailando, y lo tenia ya planeado y todo ;;u;; escuchaba el ost yuri on ice para la inspiración, y resulto bien en realidad. Y [este](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2FE8W3maJUs%20) es la canción que cantaban, ya que la creadora dijo que esa canción era de los dos y yo disque ;;u;; tengo que poner esto.
> 
> El pequeño poema que escribio Viktor, lo hice en realidad y dice asi; "En un castillo donde los sueños fueron asesinados, almas bailando al latido de la luna y el sonido de las olas. El viento sopla la flores, y con él, nuestro amor." 
> 
> Aunque suena más bonito y decente en inglés jaja ^~^ espero que les haya gustado y por favor sobrevivan al último capitulo para la próxima semana ;;u;; 
> 
> Este es mi [Tumblr](http://sesulxx.tumblr.com/) y me hice un [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/@sesrxy) para matar el tiempo jaja por si tienen algo que preguntarme o echar un ask en los dos. 
> 
> Bye ♡♡


End file.
